Abstinencia
by EijiTonks
Summary: Tezuka y Fuji discuten por un trabajo escolar, las consecuencias no lo haran mas y el primero que lo pida perdera.
1. Receso

Los personajes en The prince of tennis no me pertenecen al igual que la historia.

**CAP. 1**

**Receso**

Tezuka Kunimitsu se encontraba en su habitación tratando de hacer un trabajo de química junto con Fuji Syusuke, pues aunque estaban en grupos diferentes les habían dejado el mismo trabajo y habían acordado hacerlo juntos para que no se les hiciera tan pesado; pero había un pequeño inconveniente, pues ya llevaban más de tres horas en la investigación y apenas si llevaban pagina y media, Tezuka sospechaba que tal vez se debía a los "recesos" que tomaban.

-Debemos de ponernos a trabajar ahora si –dijo Tezuka sentado al pie de su cama tomando un libro de química dispuesto a avanzar con la investigación.

-De acuerdo –dijo Fuji sonriente tomando sus apuntes en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarles.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Tezuka estaba haciendo unos apuntes del libro, mientras que a Fuji le parecía más interesante observar de reojo a cierto chico de lentes que la química, al parecer no era muy sutil.

-Deja de hacer eso –dijo Tezuka aun con la vista en el libro.

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunto inocentemente Fuji subiendo a la cama de Tezuka y besando el cuello de Kunimitsu.

-Debemos tra-trabajar –dijo Tezuka tratando de no perder la cabeza ante los actos de Fuji, quien ahora buscaba sus labios.

-¿Qué tal un receso? –dijo Fuji mientras hacía que Tezuka se recostara en la cama y empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

Tezuka ya no aguanto más cuando sintió las manos de Fuji recorriendo su abdomen, boto el libro y correspondió a las caricias del castaño.

-Ya basta de estos recesos tenemos que acabar con la investigación –dijo Tezuka poniéndose los pantalones.

-Pues no creo que te hayan disgustado los últimos tres recesos, en los que jugamos más de un set –dijo Fuji terminado de vestirse –pero estoy de acuerdo ahora si vamos a estudiar.

Tezuka estaba por terminar de abrocharse la camisa cuando Fuji quien estaba sentado a su lado se agacho por el libro que momentos antes había botado el chico de lentes.

-Bueno volvamos al trabajo –dijo Fuji levantando el rostro, las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

Tezuka al parecer se había extraviado en aquellos zafiros que le devolvían la mirada, ni siquiera lo pensó y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba besando con gran pasión a Fuji quien le correspondía con la misma intensidad; el libro una vez más había sido botado en el piso y su camisa fue desabrochada una vez más, dispuestos a tomarse otro "receso".

-¿Has visto mis bóxers? –pregunto Fuji mientras se vestía otra vez.

-¿Qué? –dijo Tezuka quien no creyó oír bien.

-Mis bóxers no encuentro mis bóxers –repitió Fuji.

-¿Yo como voy a saber donde están?

-Tú me los quitaste –dijo sencillamente Fuji dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

No vio los bóxers de Fuji, estaba desesperado por deshacerse de aquella estorbosa prenda que en lo último en que se fijo fue en donde la había arrojado, Fuji pues termino de vestirse olvidándose de los mencionados bóxers.

-Ahora si basta de recesos –dijo Fuji tomando el libro de química.

-De acuerdo.

Tezuka tomo su cuaderno empezando a redactar, sobre las reacciones de sustitución, Fuji curioso hecho un vistazo a lo que Tezuka escribía.

-Eso está mal, lo pusiste al revés la reacción SN1 es por intermediario de reacción, la SN2 es vía estado de transición además de que se favorece sobre sustratos primarios.

-Lo que tú digas Suke.

Tezuka soltó una pequeña risita, y siguió escribiendo sin hacer caso a la corrección de Fuji, esto no le cayó en gracia al tensai, su sonrisa se borro de su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron amenazadoramente.

Tezuka volteo a verlo y otra vez sintió una gran atracción por aquellos zafiros que parecían llamarlo, se acerco a los labios de Fuji, pero este retrocedió impidiendo el beso que tanto deseaba Tezuka.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Basta de recesos, terminemos para que me pueda ir –dijo Fuji levantándose de la cama para ir al escritorio del chico de lentes.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué estas molesto? –pregunto un confundido Tezuka.

-No deberías de preguntarlo, anda ya hay que acabar.

-¿Qué paso?, hace un instante estábamos bien tu y yo…

-Parecíamos conejos recién salidos de prisión –a completo Fuji, aunque tal vez esa no era la frase que Tezuka iba a utilizar.

-Bueno…si, ¿Qué te molesta?

Fuji estaba usando gran parte del autocontrol que poseía para no darle un buen golpe a Tezuka, pues este no entendía porque estaba molesto, estaba bien que Tezuka fuera alumno modelo pero hasta el tenia que cometer algún fallo.

-Pues ya que lo ignoras te lo diré, y para que sepas no es la única cosa que ignoras, te dije que tenias mal lo de las reacciones y tú en lugar de aceptar tu fallo, que cualquiera puede cometer, pues varios se confunden y lo ponen al revés como fue tu caso, me ignoraste olímpicamente y no corregiste, claro el perfecto Tezuka Kunimitsu no puede equivocarse, lo sabe todo –dijo un enfadado Fuji.

-Syusuke yo no quise ignorarte, solo estaba concentrado en el trabajo.

-¿Harás la corrección?

-¿Corrección?, pero si está bien no le hace falta –dijo Tezuka defendiendo su trabajo, la sola idea de que él se hubiera equivocado no era posible.

-No es posible que no admitas un error, ¿te parece imposible que yo sepa algo de química?, no soy retrasado, ¿sabes?

-No te pongas así –dijo Tezuka empezando a molestarse –me sé el tema bien y no hay error.

Fuji ya estaba exasperado, así que tomo su cuaderno y lo hojeo con algo de rudeza buscando un apunte, cuando lo encontró se lo extendió a Tezuka, este lo recibió con algo de escepticismo.

-Y por si no le crees a mis apuntes aquí está el libro, pero tal vez el libro también está equivocado así que aquí están tus apuntes –dijo Fuji extendiéndole el libro de química y la libreta de Tezuka –digo creo que si puedes confiar en tu letra a no ser que hayas sido manipulado por telequinesis para escribir información falsa.

No fue necesario para Tezuka leer también el libro con solo los apuntes de Fuji se dio cuenta de su error.

-Me confundí, lo estaba poniendo al revés –susurro Tezuka.

-Un error perfectamente comprensible, pero tu ego no puede permitirte la idea de que estés equivocado.

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? –dijo Tezuka molesto –me equivoque, ¿estás contento?

-Mira el hecho de que no quieras admitir tu error es hasta cierto punto comprensible a nadie le gusta reconocer sus errores, pero me ignoraste, actuaste como si no tuviera idea de lo que hablaba, no me gusta que me trates como si no supiera, como si fuera tonto.

-No pienso eso de ti –dijo Tezuka defendiéndose –hace rato trataba de concentrarme, quería avanzar para cuando quisieras otro "receso" y me distrajeras…

-¿Distraerte?, ¿distraerte yo?

-Pues si no resulta fácil concentrarse cuando te lanzas a besarme el cuello y quieres que lo hagamos.

-Déjame recordarte que tomaste la iniciativa en varios de los "recesos" que tuvimos.

-Sí, pero si fuera por ti no saldríamos de la cama.

-Pues si tanto te molesta dejemos de hacerlo –dijo Fuji furioso.

-Bien no lo haremos mas –dijo Tezuka convencido de que Fuji se retractaría.

-Bien –dijo Fuji aceptando.

Tezuka por un momento deseo haber oído mal, pues Fuji había aceptado, el ya estaba a punto de besar a Syusuke, pues el momento estaba cargado de tensión y estaba seguro que aquel beso hubiera sido el éxtasis, sin embargo no dejo que aquello se reflejara en su rostro y se mantuvo impasible como siempre, jugo una última carta.

-Como gustes, sé que esto no durara mucho, pedirás estar conmigo.

-Te equivocas Mitsu serás tú quien lo pida –dijo Fuji empujando a Tezuka de la cama.

Fuji quien de por sí ya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas sintió que la sangre le hervía, aquello iba a ser la guerra, e iba a perder el primero que quisiera tomar un "receso".

-Encontré tus bóxers –dijo Tezuka sacando la prenda que estaba debajo de la cama.


	2. Energía extra

Los personajes en The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen y no gano nada aparte de satisfaccion. Bueno espero les guste este capitulo no olviden dejar reviews.

**CAP.2**

**¿Energía extra?**

El dichoso trabajo de química que había desencadenado todo aun no estaba concluido aunque ya estaba corregido y todo a pesar del orgullo de Tezuka, el tensai aun se encontraba enfadado, pues no le había hablado a Tezuka durante el fin de semana, debía de admitirlo lo extrañaba, pero estaba más que seguro que iba ser Fuji quien se daría por vencido primero, no iba a perder, Tezuka Kunimitsu no perdería.

-¿Qué tal la investigación Tezuka? –pregunto Oishi.

-Bien –contesto apenas Tezuka maldiciendo a la dichosa investigación.

-Al menos tuviste suerte en que a Fuji le tocara el mismo tema, así pueden ayudarse, Eiji estaba desesperado, termine ayudándole en casi todo el trabajo lástima que no fue el mismo tema, ya nos falta poco para acabarlo, tuvimos que pedirle ayuda a Inui pero a un alto precio.

-¿Inui?

-Es muy bueno en estas cosas tu sabes, nos ayudo pero…tuvimos que beber de sus jugos infernales, que está preparando para los entrenamientos, seguro que solo a Fuji le va a gustar esa cosa asquerosa.

Mientras en otra clase un castaño de ojos azules se encontraba casi asfixiado por un pelirrojo, quien le contaba de su fin de semana de horror por culpa de Inui.

-¡Nya! En serio Fujiko, esa cosa es asquerosa, casi me acabo mi pasta sabor durazno y el enjuagué bucal para quitarme ese horrible sabor, creo que ni a ti te gustaría.

-Te creo Eiji… pero por favor suéltame.

El gato al fin se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba casi azul por la falta de oxigeno y soltó de su amague al tensai, quien dio una buena bocanada de aire y miro seriamente al pobre gato, quien se aterro ante la mirada de su amigo.

-Da gracias que eres mi amigo porque si no…

-Lo siento mucho Fujiko-chan, nya, pero por favor no me mates –suplico Eiji casi de rodillas.

El castaño trato de hacer sufrir un poco más a Eiji pero simplemente aquellos ojos tal cual de gato lo conmovían.

-Era broma Eiji –dijo Fuji dedicándole un sonrisa y revolviendo el cabello del pelirrojo.

Eiji respiro aliviado de que Fuji no le fuera a hacer nada, pues si bien era su mejor amigo y lo conocía bien era precisamente por eso que Fuji le aterraba, conocía a la perfección esa afición suya de ver sufrir a la gente, no había lugar a dudas Fuji era un sádico.

-Nya, ¿y qué tal tu fin de semana?, supongo que mejor que el mío –dijo Eiji recobrando su vitalidad.

-Bueno me di como una docena de baños de agua fría.

-¿No funciona el calentador?, nya –pregunto Eiji.

-Al contrario Eiji –dijo Fuji pensando en que la elevada temperatura era su problema.

-No entiendo nya.

Durante las prácticas todo transcurría con relativa normalidad, Tezuka haciéndolos correr un maratón, Momo y Kaidoh casi se mataban, Inui regodeándose por la futura tortura de los titulares por los jugos, Kawamura otra vez en su estado bipolar, si era una práctica normal.

El capitán anuncio la última vuelta a las canchas y eso significaba que el ultimo se tomaría una jarra del nuevo jugo de Inui, el cual había probado en la Golden Pair, estos ya sabían a qué se enfrentaban y subieron el ritmo rápidamente de ninguna manera tomarían otra vez aquel veneno, sin embargo Fuji y Tezuka pronto les dieron alcance y al cabo de unos segundos los pasaron, iban codo a codo, por segundos uno se adelantaba cuando el otro ya lo alcanzaba, al dar la última curva metieron el acelerador a fondo ninguno de los dos quería perder, pasaron cual bólidos delante de Ryusaki-sensei.

-Vaya creo que han impuesto un nuevo record –dijo la entrenadora mirando el cronometro.

Ambos jóvenes tenían la respiración agitada y se miraban con intensidad, los siguientes en llegar fueron Eiji y Oishi quienes estaban felices de haberse salvado, los demás llegaron a tropel pero por desgracia, a pesar de que estaba en su estado bipolar y por un segundo Taka-san fue el perdedor, la golden pair le dio sus condolencias antes de ver como se tomaba tan horrible pócima.

-Al menos nos hemos librado de esa cosa –dijo Momo al ver a Kawamura correr seguramente para vomitar.

-El que falle en el entrenamiento tendrá que beber el superextraarchimega special jugo de Inui –dijo el de lentes sosteniendo un vaso con un liquido de color verde fango.

-Creo que hablaste muy pronto Momo-sempai –dijo Echizen observando con aprensión el jugo.

El preludio a la tortura era relativamente fácil, iban a dedicarse a hacer smash, pero las dos canchas que utilizarían estaban divididas en varios cuadros de colores, seis cuadros de colores, seis colores de pelotas, era fácil de deducir, tendrían que darle al cuadro correspondiente al color de la pelota, el más entusiasmado era Momo, pues el Dunk Smash era su especialidad, los primeros en pasar fueron Kaidoh y Ryoma, quienes estaban reacios a tomar aquella porquería, empezaron bastante bien, los novatos les lanzaban globos para que pudieran devolverlos, al parecer no tener una víctima impaciento a Inui por que los detuvo y les dijo que tendrían que ponerse pesos en los tobillos y muñecas lo cual harían todos.

-¡Haaaaaa!

Echizen se fue corriendo en busca de agua tras haber tomado el jugo y se les unió a Kawamura y Kaidoh, que se encontraban desmayados y estaban arrumbados a las orillas de las canchas.

-Oishi, Momoshiro siguen –dijo la voz firme de Tezuka.

-Verán como se debe hacer un smash –dijo Momoshiro con raqueta en mano.

No cabe decir que pronto Momo se les unió a los que estaban noqueados junto con Oishi que había caído primero; toco entonces el turno a Eiji e Inui, el gato no tenia problema en lo absoluto con distinguir los colores pues el tenia la mejor vista del Seigaku, sino esos molestos pesos, pero no se rendiría tenía que postergar la condena lo más posible, así pues Inui cayo antes que Eiji, quien no lo podía creer, pero cuando vio que el mismo Inui era víctima de los estragos de su jugo se distrajo y fallo.

-No otra vez, nya –lloriqueo Eiji.

Era el turno ahora de Tezuka y Fuji, ambos tomaron sus posiciones y empezaron con el ejercicio; el resto del equipo se estaba recuperando del jugo o al menos ya estaban medio consientes y pudieron observar que ni Tezuka ni Fuji habían fallado aun, y parecían no cansarse, ya casi cumplían hora y media desde que habían comenzado y ninguno de los dos había fallado una sola pelota, les extraño de Fuji pues al parecer no tenía intenciones de probar la nueva mezcla de Inui, su resistencia era asombrosa pero además no parecía que sus golpes perdieran fuerza, al parecer las pesas no les afectaban en lo mas mínimo, los novatos se tenían que turnar pues ellos si se cansaban a diferencia del capitán y el tensai.

-Ya basta, está claro que ninguno de los dos fallara –dijo Ryusaki-sensei cuando faltaban quince minutos para que cumplieran dos horas.

Tezuka y Fuji se detuvieron al escuchar a su entrenadora, ambos estaban bañados en sudor, fueron por una toalla para secarse el sudor de sus rostros, Fuji tomo la botella donde se encontraba el nuevo veneno de Inui y le dio un buen trago, no se preocupo por que Inui le digiera algo, se tomo todo el contenido de la botella, el jugo que había dejado fuera de combate al propio Inui no le hizo nada a Fuji.

-Delicioso, ¿no traes más?

-Te acabas de beber todo lo que había traído –dijo Inui sorprendido del estomago de acero de Fuji.

-Mañana trae más –dijo Fuji sonriendo.

-Nya, ¿Cómo rayos soportas esa cosa?, Fujiko –dijo Eiji quien no podía creer que Fuji tomara el jugo como si de agua se tratase.

-Treinta vueltas a las canchas –dijo Tezuka.

-¿Qué?, pero si estoy muerto –se quejo Momo.

-Cuarenta –contesto Tezuka.

Los demás miraron con mucha gratitud a Momo menos una persona quien ya se había puesto a correr junto con Tezuka.

-¿De dónde rayos esos dos tienen tanta energía? –pregunto Kawamura observando a Fuji y Tezuka correr.

-¿Alguna bebida energizante? –dijo Oishi.

-No se pero vaya que da resultados –dijo Eiji poniéndose a correr.

Al acabar las vueltas impuestas por el capitán se dirigieron a los vestuarios prácticamente arrastrándose, la entrenadora retuvo un momento a Tezuka, todos estaban exhaustos a penas si podían moverse.

-Nya me muero, nunca me había cansado tanto, nya –dijo Eiji.

-Yo siento que estuvo ligero –dijo Fuji quitándose la playera la cual estaba empapada de sudor.

-¿Ligero?, ¿ligero? –dijo Eiji a punto de darle un sincope –pues a no ser que el capitán y tu sean espartanos no considero lo de hoy ligero, nya.

-Eiji ya basta –dijo Oishi quien se metió a las duchas –solo quiero llegar a tirarme a mi cama y no saber nada.

-Sí y abrazar a mi osito será reconfortante –dijo Eiji.

-Pues veré si Yuuta quiere jugar un partido conmigo en las canchas de tenis callejero.

-¿Aun tienes energía Fuji-sempai? –dijo Momo sorprendido.

Fue de los últimos en meterse a las duchas, y ciertamente fue el último en salir, pues aquellas miradas que había estando intercambiando con Tezuka hacían subir su temperatura, se quedo un rato bajo el agua fría, esperando que esas ansias de estar con Tezuka desaparecieran, lo cual era muy difícil, y casi creía que se tendría que dar un baño de hielo, cuando considero que ya había retomado el control salió de las duchas, se amarro una toalla a la cintura mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello.

Al fin Ryusaki-sensei lo había dejado, le había dicho que tendrían unos partidos amistosos y quería saber su opinión; cuando Tezuka entro en los vestuarios los encontró vacios, ya todos se habían retirado, se sentó en uno de los banquillos, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dio gracias pues no creía que pudiera contenerse por mucho mas, a pesar de estar cansado el solo hecho de pensar en Fuji hacia que cobrara energías y eso era muy problemático, en definitiva necesitaría un baño de agua no fría sino congelada.

Tezuka escucho ruido levanto la vista para encontrarse con la visión más apetecible, pues ahí frente a él se encontraba Fuji Syusuke solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, semiseco pues aun el agua escurría por su pecho, su cabello aun húmedo y aquellos zafiros que lo enloquecían lo observaban.

Kunimitsu quien parecía como hipnotizado se acerco a Fuji, la necesidad de estar cerca de Syusuke crecía a cada instante, acaricio su mejilla, antes de abrazarlo, era algo que realmente necesitaban, no le importo a Fuji que aunque se acababa de bañar que Tezuka lo abrazara, pues le fascinaba el sudor de Kunimitsu cuando estaban juntos; además nada prohibía que se abrazaran, Tezuka se posesiono de los labios de Fuji; el corazón del tensei latía parecía que se saldría de su pecho, sintió como Tezuka quería deshacerse de la toalla que llevaba puesta.

-Solo tienes que pedirlo – le dijo Syusuke al oído.

Tezuka se separo de Fuji un tanto confundido, Fuji aguardo para ver si Tezuka le diría lo que deseaba, sin embargo el orgullo de Tezuka se hizo presente y lo miro de mala forma antes de retomar la compostura, Fuji sabía que no se lo diría aunque él lo deseaba, por lo que fue rápido a su locker y cambiarse lo más rápido posible.

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo Fuji antes de salir de los vestuarios.

Tezuka se maldigo a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de decirle a Fuji que quería estar con él fue más fuerte su tonto orgullo, que en esos momento de nada le servía, se metió a las duchas para darse un largo baño de agua fría. Mientras que a Fuji le había sido muy difícil separarse de Tezuka, estaba decidido necesitaría un baño de hielo después de lo sucedido, pero no cambiaria de opinión, no iba a perder, Fuji Syusuke no perdería.

Espero les haya gustado, la guerra continua y en el proximo capitulo habra una batalla de por medio, quiero saber su opinion asi que dejen reviews.


	3. Juegos

Los personajes en The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, por desgracia asi que solo me entretengo.

Aqui estoy con otro capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, sigue la guerra y Viva la Strongest Pair!!!!!

**CAP. 3**

**Juegos**

Ya casi se cumplían dos semanas desde que habían hecho su "voto de castidad", en realidad se le habían hecho los días más largos de su vida y habían sido una tortura, no creyó que Syusuke resistiera tanto pues el siempre se le estaba insinuando y cualquier lugar le parecía bueno, siempre le encontraba el lado bueno a todo y casi siempre lo convencía, pues a modo de ver de Fuji si estaban por descubrirte eso le añadía emoción, y comenzaba a compartir esa idea, el lunes que venía tenían que entregar la investigación aquella que se había ganado su odio, ese miércoles le darían los últimos toques para terminarla, pues el viernes tendrían unos partidos amistosos.

Se moría por llegar y ver a Tezuka pero al mismo tiempo sabia que empezaría su tortura, no le importo aquello lo emocionaba mas, ninguno de los dos había dado su brazo a torcer y la verdad ya estaba cansando a Syusuke ese jueguito, era un verdadero milagro que al muchacho no le hubiera dado pulmonía a estas alturas, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a perder así que tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, haría lo que fuera necesario para que Kunimitsu le rogara.

-Prepárate Kuni-chan –murmuro Fuji con una sonrisa un tanto sádica –vamos a jugar.

Tezuka le abrió la puerta de su casa y lo guio a su habitación, Fuji saco su libreta y un libro de química, al fin terminarían aquel endemoniado trabajo.

-Solo falta unos detalles mínimos, ¿quieres revisarlo? –pregunto Tezuka abriendo el archivo en su computadora.

-¿Acaso tiene errores? –dijo Fuji con una sonrisa radiante.

Tezuka solo resoplo ante el comentario de Fuji, aquello había sido lo que había iniciado todo, Fuji trato de no sonreír mas al ver la molestia de Tezuka.

-Hay que asegurarse.

Tezuka estaba en su escritorio revisando el trabajo, Fuji aprovecho esto.

-Deja ver –dijo Fuji quien apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tezuka, este tenía su mano en el ratón y Fuji tomo este con todo y su mano.

Tezuka comenzaba a sentirse nervioso al tener tan cerca a Fuji, sentía su respiración en su cuello, lo cual hacia que se le erizara la piel, Fuji se había percatado de esto.

-Parece que todo está en orden –dijo Fuji al oído de Tezuka.

¿Qué hacia?, ¿qué hacia?, no podría mantener la calma por mucho tiempo, ¿lo estaba haciendo a propósito?, ¿sería Fuji capaz de hacerlo sufrir de aquella manera?...era Fuji, disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, no lo miraría a los ojos pues aquellos ojos azules lo enloquecían.

Fuji retiro su mano de la suya, creyó por un instante que se separaría de él, pero no fue así, poso su mano sobre su otro hombro.

-Termina lo que falta estaré aquí para cualquier cosa –dijo una vez más Fuji a su oído.

Tezuka no pudo evitar estremecerse, aquello divertía a Fuji y le fascinaba poner nervioso a Tezuka, pero aquello apenas comenzaba, su compañero se enfoco en el trabajo que estaba en su computadora ocasionalmente Fuji le daba sugerencias, que lo único que hacían era poner más nervioso a Kunimitsu, pues que Fuji se la pasara hablando a su oído y sentir su respiración en su cuello era algo muy, muy, muy difícil de manejar, y requería de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-Estas muy tenso Mitsu.

Antes de que Tezuka pudiera decir algo Syusuke ya se encontraba dándole un masaje en los hombros, Tezuka estaba a punto de morir de placer al sentir las manos de Fuji, no había duda el era un genio en todo lo que hiciera, era un genio de la tortura.

-Creo que ya está terminado –dijo Tezuka tratando de aparentar que seguía en sus cinco.

-Perfecto, lo mandare a mi correo –dijo Fuji dejando momentáneamente los hombros de Tezuka.

Se puso en cuclillas al lado de Kunimitsu, mientras abría su correo y haciendo como que perdía el equilibrio puso su mano en la pierna de Tezuka para no caerse, mientras hacía unos cuantos clics, deslizo suavemente su mano hacia la entrepierna de Tezuka, este se movió en su asiento un tanto incomodo, daba resultado pero Fuji también se empezaba a emocionar.

_-Genial arma de doble filo –pensó Fuji._

Siguiente jugada, no podría resistirse, nunca lo hacía, Tezuka estaba a punto de sucumbir, pronto seria de él.

-Listo, al fin terminado –dijo Fuji volteando a ver a Tezuka con una pequeña pero muy sexy sonrisa.

Ahí estaba, fue muy rápido aquellos zafiros demandaban de él, esa mirada y esa sonrisa, esos ojos lo enloquecían, Fuji no rompía contacto visual con el mirándolo divertido, Tezuka paso nerviosamente una mano por su cabello alborotándolo, Fuji rompió el contacto visual cuando él estaba a punto de caer.

_-¡Maldición!, me fascina que haga eso, buen contraataque, ¡que sexy se ve!, cálmate Syusuke sino serás tú el que caerá –pensó Fuji._

Fuji se encontraba de espaldas a Tezuka mientras respiraba profundamente para recobrar la cordura, si es que Fuji poseía algo de ella.

Tezuka se dio cuenta que Fuji se había puesto nervioso sonrió internamente, había estado a punto de caer, si Fuji hubiera sostenido la mirada en ese momento se encontraría rogándole seguro, pero se había dado cuenta del juego de Syusuke así que decidió jugar también.

Tezuka se acerco a Fuji quien aun trataba de mantener el control, lo abrazo tomando con sus manos la cintura del tensai.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Tezuka al oído de Fuji era su turno para torturar al tensai.

La respiración de Fuji se torno un poco más agitada, mientras que Tezuka acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla, ¿Cómo rayos había cambiado la situación tan de repente? Ahora fue Fuji quien se estremeció, le encantaba que Tezuka lo abrazara de aquella forma y que acariciara su mejilla, Tezuka lo volteo para estar frente a él, lo tomo del mentón y lo beso en la frente; Fuji estaba que se derretía, el siguiente beso de Tezuka era en la comisura de los labios, le encantaba eso de Tezuka que a pesar de parecer frio en realidad era muy tierno, sabía muy bien que seguía y esa sería su perdición, un tierno beso en los labios que se volvaria muy apasionado; Tezuka ya se encontraba a milímetros de él, cuando una melodía se empezó a escuchar.

_Kimi no koe ga kikoeta sonna ki ga shita  
Furikaereba soko ni aoi sora_

_Yarinokoshita koto ga mada koko ni aru nara  
Kore mo sono hitotsu ka mo shirenai_

Aquel era el celular de Syusuke quien volvió a la realidad y contesto, entre agradecido y resentido pues lo deseaba pero había estado a punto de caer y el no perdería.

-Yuuta, ¿Qué paso? –dijo Syusuke quien estaba muy feliz de escuchar a su hermano quien lo había salvado.

Escucho atentamente a su hermano, aunque en realidad decía puras tonterías pero era eso o caer en la red de Tezuka, aunque eso no sería tan malo.

-¿Entonces la cosa purpura de la cual no recuerdo su nombre jugara?

Tezuka observo que Fuji esbozo una sonrisa seguramente Yuuta le había contestado.

-Bueno entonces Mizuko Haramillo jugara, bueno tendrá que perder otra vez, nos vemos.

Fuji colgó antes de que Yuuta pudiera contestar por decir mal el nombre de la cosa purpura que se creía pariente de Barney.

-Noticia sin importancia la cosa esa del St. Rudolph jugara con nosotros en esos amistosos, no sé porque Yuuta cree que sería importante decírmelo.

-Tal vez por si te toca jugar contra el no seas tan malo –dijo Tezuka tratando de entender al pobre Yuuta.

-¿No quieres que juegue en serio? –dijo Fuji dejando ver sus ojos "inocentes".

-Desde luego que no, jugaras en serio –dijo Tezuka.

-Es tan placentero ver sufrir a la cosa purpura –dijo Fuji sonriendo malévolamente.

No entendía como alguien que podía tener apariencia de ángel en realidad era un verdadero demonio, no solo era su placer por ver sufrir, sino como podía manejar las situaciones a su favor, como hace unos momentos, aunque había logrado darle la vuelta algo que seguramente no ocurría a menudo.

-Sera mejor que me vaya a casa –dijo Fuji antes de que Tezuka hablara, tal vez quería retomar lo que estaba por suceder, pero él no caería, recogió sus cosas y se echó la mochila al hombro.

Se acerco a Tezuka, paso su brazo por su cuello para que este se inclinara un poco y le dio el tierno beso que Tezuka le iba a dar a él, momentos después se separo de Tezuka y salió de la habitación; pues había sido Fuji quien había comenzado el juego y era él quien iba a hacer la última jugada de aquel peligroso juego en el cual casi caía.

Espero les haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo Tezuka sufrira un poquito pero sera divertido, bueno me despido y no olviden dejar reviews por favor.


	4. Accidente e insinuaciones

Los personajes en The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, solo me estoy entreteniendo asi que no me demanden.

Viva la Strongest Pair!!!

**CAP.4**

**Accidentes e insinuaciones**

Los partidos amistosos tendrían lugar en un refugio en las montañas, habían llegado el jueves y la entrenadora les había dado la tarde libre; todos se dispersaron y tomaron caminos diferentes, Momo y Ryoma estaban dispuestos a asaltar la cocina, Fuji había convencido a Eiji de que lo acompañara a explorar, Kawamura había ido a darse un baño sauna, Kaidoh a la alberca junto con Inui, mientras que Tezuka le había pedido (ordenado) a Oishi que lo acompañara a entrenar un rato.

-¡Fuji ten cuidado!, nya, te vas a lastimar –le grito Eiji un tanto asustado.

-Desde aquí hay una gran vista, será una buena fotografía –dijo Fuji escalando una ladera.

Una vez que estuvo en terreno plano Fuji observo a su alrededor, había valido la pena el escalar, la vista era grandiosa, mientras desde abajo Eiji lo miraba asustado, con su cámara saco una muy buenas tomas, una vez que estuvo satisfecho empezó a bajar.

-Cuidado, cuidado –decía Eiji mientras observaba a Fuji -¡CUIDADO!

Fuji resbalo por la tierra que estaba un poco suelta y rodo hasta el sendero, Eiji fue corriendo hasta Fuji, muy asustado por su amigo.

-¡FUJI!, por favor, Fujiko dime que estas bien, nya –suplico Eiji con lagrimas en los ojos zarandeando un poco al castaño.

-¡Auch! –exclamo Fuji con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Estás vivo!, que alegría, ¿estás bien? –dijo Eiji preocupado.

-Eso creo –dijo Fuji levantándose con ayuda de Eiji –al parecer no me rompí nada.

-Que bien sino nos harías falta en el partido de mañana.

-Y yo que creí que te preocupabas por mí.

-Es broma, Fujiko.

-Lo sé gato –dijo Fuji alborotándole el cabello –lo mejor es que mi cámara está a salvo.

-¿Cómo dices eso?, casi te medio matas.

Eiji se paso el brazo de Fuji por los hombros para ayudarle a andar aunque su amigo le digiera que no hacía falta.

Tezuka y Oishi se encontraban en las canchas practicando, a pesar de que solo eran devoluciones pues no estaban en serio Oishi ya se había cansado, de andar de un lado a otro por la cancha.

-¿Qué te parece un descanso? –pidió Oishi cansado –deja que mi alma regrese al cuerpo.

Tezuka accedió a la petición de su amigo y le alcanzo una botella de agua pues parecía a punto de desmayarse, se sentó a su lado mientras también tomaba del vital líquido.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo y no te enojas? –dijo Oishi.

-Claro –musito Tezuka.

-¿Qué les pasa a ti y a Fuji?

-¿Qué? –dijo Tezuka sin inmutarse.

-No sé que les ocurre pero estas últimas semanas ustedes dos tienen demasiada energía.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, ustedes no se cansan, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento siempre tienen energía para continuar, en la última práctica Inui tuvo que pedir a Fuji detener el partido–dijo Oishi preocupado –y eso que a él se le dan bien los partidos largos, ¿están tomando algo?, eso podría ser peligroso.

-¿Qué insinúas? –dijo Tezuka manteniendo la compostura.

-Me preocupan, si bien tienen más energía algunos de sus golpes son menos precisos, además es peligroso, no vale la pena solo para mejorar su rendimiento físico.

-¿Crees que tomamos drogas?

Oishi estaba muy nervioso pues Tezuka lo miraba con gravedad ante tal acusación; mientras que a Tezuka no le caía en gracia la suposición de su amigo, ganas no le faltaban para decirle que estuviera dos semanas sin tocar a su gato a ver como estaría.

-Hola Tezuka.

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver quien le hablaba a Tezuka y vieron a la personificación de la modestia, acompañado por el otro tensai.

-Se quedaron sin habla, claro Ore-sama suele tener ese efecto en las personas –dijo Atobe.

La verdad era que Oishi aun seguía preocupado por la reacción de Tezuka, mientras que este quería ignorar a Atobe.

-¿Entrenando?, pero solo están ustedes dos, ¿y los demás? –pregunto Oshitari.

-Dispersos por ahí, vi a Echizen junto con Momo en los comedores –dijo Saeki quien acaba de llegar –Amane se quedo con ellos, también vi a Yuuta acompañado de algo purpura.

-¿Tu eres? –pregunto Atobe.

-Saeki Kojirou del Rokkaku.

-Hola Saeki, ¿vienes a entrenar? –dijo Oishi.

-En realidad busco a Fuji, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Esta con Kikumaru fueron a explorar –dijo Tezuka sintiendo un poco de celos.

-No deben tardar, pronto oscurecerá –dijo Oishi.

-¡OISHIIII!

Todos buscaron el origen de aquel grito, de entre los arboles salían Eiji quien ayudaba a Fuji quien se había llevaba una mano a su oreja a causa del grito de Eiji.

-¡Suke! –musito Tezuka.

Fuji estaba todo sucio, con raspones en su rostro, además Eiji lo ayudaba a andar, en realidad no presentaba buena imagen, Saeki reacciono más rápido que Tezuka pues había ido corriendo al encuentro de Eiji y Fuji, el capitán lo siguió junto con los demás.

-Fuji, ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto Saeki.

-Nada –dijo Fuji un poco avergonzado sentándose al pie de un árbol.

Tezuka se puso en cuclillas para observar el lastimado rostro de Fuji, estaba preocupado por Syusuke.

-Eiji, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Tezuka, sabía que Eiji le contaría ante la negativa de Fuji.

-Nya, pues que Fujiko es un necio, escalo una ladera solo para tomar una fotografía.

-El paisaje valía la pena fue una gran toma –dijo Fuji sonriendo defendiéndose.

-¿Se cayó desde ahí? –pregunto Oshitari.

-No, pero cuando estaba bajando se resbalo y rodo hasta el sendero, me preocupe mucho.

-No fue una gran distancia, exageras Eiji, además no me paso nada –dijo Fuji.

-Sera mejor que descanses, hay que llevarte a la habitación –dijo Tezuka.

Tezuka estaba dispuesto a cargarlo, pero Saeki se le adelanto, tomando el brazo de Fuji.

-No hace falta –dijo Fuji.

-Mejor así –dijo Saeki ante la negativa de Fuji -¿me ayudas?

-Claro –dijo Oshitari tomando el otro brazo de Fuji.

Saeki paso el brazo de Fuji por sus hombros y Oshitari hizo lo mismo, cada uno tomo una de las piernas del tensai para cargarlo, entre los dos se llevaron a Fuji, seguidos por los demás, Eiji ahora estaba prensado a Oishi relatándole la historia.

-Justo antes de un partido, tal vez no quiera enfrentarse a nosotros, que descuidado.

-Atobe –dijo Tezuka.

-¿Si?, Tezuka.

-Cállate –respondió Tezuka.

Tezuka abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Fuji, para dejar pasar a Saeki y Oshitari que llevaban a Fuji y lo dejaron en una de las camas, Oshitari reviso a Fuji inmediatamente, sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

-Quítate la playera –pidió Oshitari.

Tezuka creyó haber oído mal, pero en menos de lo esperado Saeki ya se encontraba ayudando a SU tensai a quitarse la playera, tenía algunos moretones y raspones, Oshitari una vez más lo manoseo y le quito los tenis.

-Parece que no hay fracturas, ¿puedes levantarte?

-Claro.

Saeki ayudo a Fuji a levantarse, Oshitari le pidió que flexionara las piernas, Saeki lo ayudo a sostenerse cuando Yuushi reviso sus tobillos.

-Al parecer todo está en orden –dijo Oshitari ayudando a Fuji a acostarse –solo hay que curar esos raspones.

-¿Acaso eres doctor? –dijo Tezuka quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese rato que desvestían y manoseaban a Fuji.

-No, pero eso quiero estudiar, mi padre si lo es así que tengo alguna idea.

-Hay que avisar a Ryusaki-sensei lo ocurrido a Fuji –dijo Oishi.

-Voy contigo Oishi –dijo el gato abrazando a Oishi.

-Nosotros iremos por un botiquín para curar a Fuji –dijo Oshitari jalando a Atobe.

-¿Por qué debe ir Ore-sama? –dijo Atobe

Oshitari no escucho las quejas de Atobe, salió junto con Eiji y Oishi, dejando en la habitación a Tezuka, Fuji y el intruso que nada tenía que hacer ahí en opinión de Tezuka, Saeki.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Saeki sentándose al lado de Fuji.

-Bien, un poco adolorido pero estoy bien –dijo Fuji.

Tezuka estaba sentado en su cama haciendo bilis al por mayor, tomo el control y encendió la televisión, ¿Por qué rayos Saeki no se largaba?, ¿Qué no veía que nada tenía que hacer ahí?

-Debes tener más cuidado Suke –dijo Saeki pasando su brazo por los hombros de Fuji.

Fuji abrió los ojos por un instante debido a la sorpresa, Tezuka casi se le va a los golpes a Saeki, nadie tenía derecho a decirle Suke mas que él y tal vez Eiji, pero reuniendo todo su autocontrol no lo hizo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi hace añicos el control de tan fuerte que lo apretó, respiro profundamente y comenzó a contar hasta un billón.

-Van a pasar _El Aro 2_, ¿Quieres verla? –pregunto Tezuka sabiendo los gustos del castaño.

-Claro me encantan las películas de terror –dijo Fuji.

-No sé por qué te gustan tanto –dijo Saeki.

-Es simple, ver la sangre derramarse, escuchar los gritos de desesperación y angustia además sentir el miedo de la gente es tan placentero –dijo Fuji con una mirada psicópata.

-Eres un sádico –dijo Tezuka al ver como Fuji disfrutaba al decir aquellas palabras.

-Pero esta película me da más bien risa –dijo Fuji encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Risa?, ¿la película te da risa? –dijo Saeki sin creerlo.

-En la escena donde Samara esta trepando por el pozo casi muero de risa –dijo Fuji.

Tezuka no podía dejar de asombrarse de la torcida mente de Fuji, en lo personal aquella escena era una de las que más lo perturbaban y al parecer Saeki pensaba lo mismo. La película empezaba y Saeki abrazo un poco más fuerte a Fuji ante la primera escena de miedo, en opinión de Tezuka lo había hecho a propósito. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Ryusaki-sensei junto con Eiji y Oishi.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Fuji? –pregunto la entrenadora.

-Bien y no se preocupe mañana voy a jugar.

-¿Seguro?, no habrá problema si no te presentas.

-Solo fueron unos raspones no paso a mayores –dijo Oshitari entrando junto con Atobe.

Oshitari dejo el botiquín en el buro que estaba al lado de la cama de Fuji, Atobe tenía cara de fastidio, no entendía por qué tanta atención a lo sucedido al castaño.

-Nya creo que es hora de cenar –dijo Eiji observando el reloj de Oishi–los demás ya deben de estar en el comedor.

-Alguien debe quedarse con Fuji para curarlo y cuidarlo –dijo Oishi.

-Creo que está bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo –murmuro Atobe.

Oshitari y Saeki iban a tomar el botiquín y decir que ellos se quedaban con Fuji.

-Lo hare yo –dijo Tezuka desde su cama.

En aquellos momentos Tezuka daba gracias por su don de mando, pues nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo y sonrió internamente al ver la mirada de resentimiento de Saeki.

-Bien entonces mandare a alguien para que les suban la cena a los dos –dijo la entrenadora.

Todos se despidieron de Tezuka y de Fuji y al parecer del chico de lentes, Saeki se había pasado de afectuoso, bueno Eiji lo había sido mas pero sabía que con el no había peligro alguno.

-Descansa, tienes un partido mañana –dijo Oshitari.

-De acuerdo, gracias por todo –dijo Fuji dedicándole una sonrisa.

Todos se retiraron dejándolos solos, Tezuka se levanto y se metió al baño, Fuji escucho que abría la llave del agua para luego salir.

-Necesitas un baño, tus heridas deben estar limpias antes de curarte.

-Está bien –dijo Fuji moviéndose para levantarse.

-Deja que te ayude –dijo Tezuka dirigiéndose hacia Fuji.

Tezuka paso el brazo de Fuji por sus hombros y lo ayudo a andar hacia el baño, lo sentó en el inodoro, ya se encontraba sin playera así que le quito el pantalón, una vez que la tina estaba llena lo ayudo a meterse en ella.

-¿Está bien el agua? –pregunto Tezuka.

-Esta perfecta.

Ojala les haya gustado, y les un adelanto ahora o no se que sea pero el proximo capitulo son los cuidados de Tezuka para Fuji, dejen reviews por favor bueno nos vemos.


	5. Sádico

Los personajes en The Prince of tennis no me pertenecen solo me estoy entreteniendo.

Espero les guste este capitulo y me digan sus opiniones por favor.

**CAP. 5**

**Sádico**

Tezuka estaba secándole el cabello a Fuji que estaba sentado en su cama, se habían mantenido en silencio mientras Tezuka lo bañaba, tenía mucho cuidado con el castaño, tallo sus heridas con suavidad para no lastimar mas a Syusuke, se había asustado mucho al ver a Fuji lastimado.

Mientras el tensai estaba eternamente agradecido con Eiji, pues el hiperactivo pelirrojo había exagerado las cosas, si rodo hasta el sendero pero por el modo de decirlo de Eiji cualquiera pensaría que rodo por toda la ladera cuando en verdad habían sido al menos dos metros, si se pudo haber lastimado mas en esa pequeña distancia pero el sabia caer para reducir el daño, había intentado decirles que no le había pasado nada pero no lo habían escuchado y se iba a dejar mimar por Tezuka por que bien pudo haberse bañado solo.

-Bueno ya estas limpio, habrá que curarte ahora –dijo Tezuka tomando el botiquín.

Humedeció un algodón con mertiolate y lo presiono con suavidad en los raspones del rostro de Fuji, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no trato de detenerlo ni se quejo.

-Shhh –siseo Fuji.

-Pareces Kaidoh –dijo Tezuka.

-Arde –dijo simplemente Fuji.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No, es hasta cierto punto agradable.

-Eres un sádico –volvió a decir Tezuka.

Le puso dos banditas al rostro de Fuji una en la mejilla y otro en el mentón, así se parecía Eiji, el capitán recostó en la cama a Fuji para atender los raspones de sus brazos y torso, Tezuka aunque sabía que a Fuji no le incomodaba el dolor hizo lo más posible para que este fuera mínimo, se preguntaba si algún día Fuji dejaría de sorprenderlo, pues al parecer el castaño disfrutaba de aquella sensación.

-Ponte boca abajo tienes unas cuantas heridas en la espalda –dijo Tezuka.

-Como digas Kuni-chan –dijo Fuji de manera un tanto seductora.

Fuji se puso boca abajo para que Tezuka atendiera su espalda, estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse encima de Tezuka, pues el trato de este aunado a que le parecía excitante esa sensación de ardor, lo hacían delirar de placer.

-Me asustaste –dijo Tezuka mientras le aplicaba el mertiolate.

-Shhh… ¿en serio?, Kuni-chan –dijo Fuji con los ojos cerrados.

-Claro… y no me digas Kuni-chan.

-Como digas Kuni-chan –digo Fuji sonriente.

-Eres caso perdido –dijo Tezuka soltando un pequeño bufido.

Tezuka le había dejado de aplicar el algodón y Fuji sintió que había empezado a dar un masaje con alguna pomada, Fuji tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir un gemido de placer.

-Es para relajarte y para desinflamar los golpes.

-Gracias, Mitsu.

-Ese me gusta más que Kuni-chan –dijo Tezuka siguiendo con el masaje –no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero en el futuro hazle más caso a Eiji.

Fuji rio ante lo dicho por Tezuka, era algo de no creerse, el capitán estaba confiando en el juicio del gato.

-No sabes lo que dices, pero ya no te preocupes ya ves que Yuushi dijo que estoy bien.

-¿Yuushi? –pregunto Tezuka un tanto receloso -¿desde cuándo le dices por su nombre a Oshitari?

-Después del partido que tuvimos en el campamento antes de la final con el Rikkaidai nos hicimos amigos y me digo que no había problema en que le digiera Yuushi.

-Vaya confianzas que se tienen, con razón no dudo en revisarte –dijo Tezuka molesto.

-¿Acaso estas celoso? –pregunto Fuji divertido.

-No –mintió Tezuka pues nunca en su vida había sentido tantos celos como esa tarde.

El masaje continuo en silencio, sabía que estaba celoso y Fuji creyó que Tezuka quería vengarse haciendo el masaje lo más placentero posible haciendo de aquello una exquisita tortura, se suponía que el sádico era él y no el chico de lentes.

-Voy a darme un baño –dijo Tezuka a su oído.

-Kuni-chan, ¿es una invitación? –respondió Fuji.

-Solo si tú lo pides –dijo Tezuka.

-Creo que puedes bañarte con…tu conciencia.

Tezuka termino el masaje y le puso la camisa del pijama, dejo a Fuji bien acostadito en su cama viendo la televisión, mientras el se metía a recibir un baño de agua fría; aparte del agua fría se baño lo más rápido que pudo porque no quería dejar mucho tiempo solo a Fuji, al salir del baño Fuji se encontraba riendo viendo la antes mencionada escena de la película.

-Veo que te sientes bien –dijo Tezuka.

-Me duele un poco cuando rio pero vale la pena –dijo Fuji tratando de controlar su risa.

Tocaron a la puerta y Tezuka acudió a abrir, entraron en la habitación Oishi, Eiji acompañados de Kawamura, quienes les traían la cena.

-¿Cómo te sientes Fujiko-chan? –pregunto preocupado Kawamura.

-Bien no puedo quejarme con los cuidados de Tezuka –dijo Fuji.

-Nya, más le vale al capitán mimarte para que te recuperes.

-¡Eiji! –dijo Oishi algo avergonzado –bueno les trajimos de cenar.

-Nya, te pareces a mi Fujiko, ¿acaso quieres copiar mi estilo? –dijo Eiji al ver las banditas en el rostro de Fuji.

-Ya verás mi juego acrobático rivalizara con el tuyo –dijo Fuji riendo.

-Por ser mi amigo te la paso siempre y cuando no seas como ese Gakuto, nya, y quieras lucirte, no soporto a la tipa esa –dijo Eiji haciendo puchero.

-Querrás decir al tipo ese –dijo Taka-san.

-Nop, lo dije bien –contesto Eiji cruzado de brazos.

Oishi negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud del gato, Tezuka recordaba lo que le había dicho a Fuji de que le hiciera más caso a Kikumaru y la verdad se empezaba a arrepentir.

-Ojala mañana estés bien para el partido –dijo Taka-san.

-No se preocupen estaré como nuevo, con los cuidados de Tezuka creo que solo tomare una pastilla para el dolor a lo mucho –dijo Fuji.

-Bueno los dejamos para que cenen, tienen que descansar para mañana –dijo Oishi un tanto preocupado.

Ya se iban cuando el gato recordó algo y salto a la cama de Fuji quien no cayó en las piernas de este por centímetros.

-¡Kikumaru ten cuidado! –dijo Tezuka al ver como casi le rompen las piernas a Fuji.

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué? –dijo Eiji sin entender –ha se me olvidaba te traje algo Fujiko.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Fuji con curiosidad.

-Pues mi libro de _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ –dijo Eiji con entusiasmo dándole el libro a Fuji. (N/A: _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ no me pertenecen son de la gran escritora J. K. Rowling, y cuento con el permiso de kimiko_hime para que Eiji tenga el libro)

-Gracias gatito –dijo Fuji alborotándole el cabello.

-Estoy seguro que _El Corazón Peludo del Brujo_ te va a gustar, nya, no dormí la noche que lo leí, es perfecto para ti –dijo Eiji estremeciéndose un poco.

-Eiji ya vámonos –dijo Oishi.

-Ya voy, ya voy, descansa Fujiko, nya, que el capitán te trate bien –dijo Eiji sonriéndole.

-¡Eiji! –lo reprendió Oishi.

Se despidieron de Fuji y Tezuka, este ultimo acompaño a la puerta a sus compañeros.

-Recuerda lo que te dije Tezuka –dijo Oishi en voz baja para que solo Tezuka lo oyera.

Cerró la puerta mientras negaba con la cabeza, se dirigió a Fuji y le puso la bandeja de la cena en las piernas, se sentó en su cama para cenar mientras veían la película.

-¿Quieres agua? –pregunto Tezuka.

-Por favor.

Se levanto y sirvió dos vasos, le entrego el vaso a Fuji y una pastilla, regreso a su cama para terminar de cenar.

-Oishi cree que tomamos drogas –dijo Tezuka mientras acomodaba la bandeja en sus piernas.

Fuji casi se ahoga con el agua al escuchar las palabras de Tezuka.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Fuji incrédulo.

-Dice que tú y yo últimamente tenemos mucha energía y que si estamos tomando algo, supongo que viste su expresión cuando dijiste que tomarías una pastilla para el dolor.

-Si me pareció extraño, pero se lo atribuí a que estaba preocupado por lo de mi accidente, sin duda alguna es la madre del Seigaku –dijo Fuji retomando su sonrisa.

-Mañana le dejare en claro que no tomamos nada –dijo Tezuka con gravedad.

-Como gustes, pero sería divertido verlo preocupado un poco más, tal vez darle algún motivo, no se… creo que si me ve un poco de polvo en la nariz –dijo Fuji sonriendo perversamente.

-Eres un sádico –dijo por tercera vez Tezuka.

Terminaron de cenar poco después de finalizada la película, Tezuka recogió las cosas y las dejo en una mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-¿Quieres algo mas antes de dormir? –pregunto Tezuka.

-Cuento –dijo Fuji con voz de niño extendiéndole el libro que le había llevado Eiji.

-¿Qué? –dijo Tezuka creyendo oír mal.

-Queyo un cuento –dijo Fuji haciendo puchero.

Tezuka respiro profundamente y se dirigió a la cama de Fuji, quien se hizo a un lado para dejar que Tezuka se acostara.

-Bien un cuento entonces –dijo Tezuka tomando el libro y acostándose al lado de Fuji.

Fuji dio una palmaditas de alegría, el chico de lentes se acomodo en la cama quedando sentado mientras que Fuji se encontraba acostado en la espera de su cuento.

-¿Cuál quieres? –dijo Tezuka hojeando el libro –_La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna, ¿Babbity Rabbity y su cepa carcajeante?_, ¿Qué clase de titulo es ese? (N/A: los titulos pueden sonar ridiculos pero estan muy bien los cuentos)

-No se pero se escucha chistoso –dijo Fuji sonriendo.

-¿Ese entonces?

-Nop, mejor el que dijo Eiji.

-¿El corazón felpudo…? –dijo Tezuka tratando de recordar

-¿Felpudo?, no creo que se llame así, Kuni-chan –dijo Fuji riendo.

-No me digas Kuni-chan –dijo Tezuka buscando el cuento –aquí está _El Corazón Peludo del Brujo_.

-Si ese –dijo Fuji acorrucándose a un lado de Tezuka.

-Erase una vez un joven brujo atractivo, rico y con talento que observo cómo sus amigos se comportaban como idiotas cuando se enamoraban: retozaban como críos, se acicalaban y perdían el apetito y la dignidad –comenzó a relatar Tezuka –así pues, decidió no caer nunca en esa debilidad y empleo las artes oscuras para evitarlo…

Fuji escuchaba con atención el relato de Tezuka, el gato había tenido razón el cuento era del gusto de Fuji pues no era el típico cuento de hadas, este era bastante truculento.

-…ante las horrorizadas miradas de sus invitados, el brujo dejo la varita y asió una daga de plata. Y tras jurar que nunca se dejaría gobernar por su corazón –terminaba de relatar Tezuka –se lo saco del pecho a cuchilladas. Entonces se quedo un momento arrodillado, triunfante, con un corazón en cada mano, y a continuación se desplomo sobre el cadáver de la doncella y murió.

Se quedaron en silencio, Tezuka comprendía a la perfección por que Eiji no había podido dormir tras leerlo.

-Me gusto el cuento, ¿y a ti Kuni-chan? –dijo Fuji bostezando. (N/A: es mi cuento favorito!!!)

-Bueno…

-Es una buena historia, creo que el que le creciera pelo al corazón simboliza su descenso a la brutalidad, pues se convierte en una bestia violenta que obtiene lo que quiere por la fuerza para morir después en un intento de recuperar su corazón humano –dijo Fuji acorrucándose más.

-No lo pensé así.

-Eso le pasó por considerar al amor como una humillación y debilidad cuando es lo que nos hace más fuertes –dijo Fuji bostezando una vez más.

-Tienes razón.

-Además la sangre es un buen toque –dijo Fuji para después quedarse dormido.

-Eres un sádico –dijo Tezuka por última vez dándole un beso en la frente y dormirse abrazado al castaño.

Bueno en este capitulo le hago una super promocion al libro de J.K.R., deberian darme comisión, jejeje, pero me fascina todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry Potter, bueno ya me extendi mucho, nos vemos se acerca el final, dejen reviews!!!


	6. Atenciones y sobornos

Los personejes en The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, solo me entretengo un rato.

Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero aqui esta otro capitulo espero dejen reviews para saber si les gusto, bueno nos vemos.

**CAP.6**

**Atenciones y sobornos**

Les llevaron el desayuno a su habitación al parecer no iban a dejar que Fuji se esforzara en algo que ellos podían hacer por él pues ignoraron el hecho de que Fuji se encontraba bien, tal vez se debía a la última versión contada por Eiji, en la cual el castaño había caído por un acantilado y Eiji heroicamente lo había asistido haciendo resucitación y quien sabe que mas, le dijo a Eiji que le había gustado mucho el cuento que le había recomendado.

-No me extraña, nya.

-¿Puedes caminar Fuji? –pregunto Oishi.

-¿Me cargaran hasta las canchas? –dijo Fuji sonriendo.

-Fuji –reprendió Tezuka.

-Desde ayer que puedo caminar pero ustedes me ignoraron.

Se encontraban en las canchas para calentar, pues se llevarían cabo los partidos, además tenía que decidir la alineación, habían arreglado que serian tres partidos de individuales y tres de dobles para que todos jugaran, ahora tendrían que arreglarse para ver las dos parejas que faltaban.

-Bueno ya tengo la alineación –dijo la entrenadora leyendo la hoja –las parejas de dobles serán las siguientes: Oishi y Kikumaru, Momoshiro y Echizen y la última pareja serán Tezuka y Fuji.

-¿El capitán y Fuji-sempai en dobles? –dijo Kaidoh sorprendido.

-Así es, por lo tanto, Inui, Kawamura y Kaidoh jugaran los individuales.

-Es extraño que el capitán y Fuji-sempai jueguen dobles –dijo Momo.

-Seguramente se deba al accidente que sufrió Fuji ayer –dijo Inui anotando en su libreta.

-Aun así no deja de ser extraño –dijo Ryoma.

-Estamos aquí para que lo sepan –dijo Fuji pues los demás hablaban como si el capitán y el tensai estuvieran ausentes.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar sus adversarios, quienes en especial querían saber el estado de Fuji, ya todos sabían lo que había sucedido, Yuuta fue a saludarlo en cuanto lo vio.

-Aniki, ¿te encuentras bien?, disculpa que no te haya visto ayer pero es que Mizuki-san no me dejo –dijo Yuuta disculpándose.

-Estoy bien Yuuta no te preocupes –dijo Fuji haciendo una nota mental la cual involucraba a Haramillo atado y varillas al rojo vivo.

-Fuji-kun lamento que Yuuta –dijo Mizuki acercándose a Fuji –no te visitara pero no debía distraerse tu sa…

-Yuushi muchas gracias por lo de ayer –saludo Fuji dejando hablando solo a Mizuki.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –pregunto Oshitari.

-En perfecto estado –dijo Fuji llevándose a la boca un vaso de unicel y masticando algo.

Se le acercaron Saeki junto con Amane y Kajimoto capitán del Jyousei Shounan, al primero se le ilumino la mirada al ver a Fuji.

-¿Cómo te sientes Fuji?, ¿si te cuido Tezuka?, me quede preocupado por ti –dijo Saeki ganándose una mirada de odio de Tezuka.

-Me siento bien, Tezuka me cuido muy bien, no debiste preocuparte no pude estar en mejores manos –dijo Fuji con su eterna sonrisa.

-Tal vez deberías descansar Fuji-kun –dijo Kajimoto tomando del brazo a Fuji –alguien como tu debería cuidarse mucho.

¿Qué había sido eso?, tal vez ya estaba paranoico y le parecía que cualquiera le coqueteaba a Fuji, pero no solo Tezuka se había dado cuenta, también Saeki le dirigió una fea mirada a Kajimoto.

-¿Ya te revisaron?, hay que asegurarse que estas bien, si gustas puedo…

-Ayer lo revise, está bien –dijo Oshitari un tanto ofendido.

¿Acaso era imaginación suya?, ¿o los presentes estaban muy interesados en el castaño?, ¿de dónde le habían salido tantos admiradores a Syusuke?, el tensai no hacía otra cosa que llevarse el vaso a la boca ocasionalmente para seguir masticando el contenido.

-Fuji-kun supe lo de ayer, mala suerte –dijo Sengoku llegando junto con Ibu.

-Seguro si nos hubieras acompañado no me pasaba nada –dijo Fuji.

-¿Qué puedo decir?, la suerte me sonríe.

-¿Se encuentra bien Fuji-san?, es seguro que si, de otra manera no estaría presente, aunque esto puede afectar su juego pero ya debe de haberlo previsto –decía Ibu sin parar de hablar.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, la entrenadora dio a conocer la alineación de su equipo, sorprendió a varios que Tezuka y Fuji fueran a jugar en dobles, todos decían que era para dar apoyo a Fuji, pero lo pudieron haber puesto con Kawamura pues ya había jugado antes con él, y así Tezuka podía estar en individuales.

-Al parecer tendremos oportunidad de enfrentarnos a Tezuka y Fuji eso sería muy interesante –dijo Mizuki delirando –la revancha y la oportunidad de que Tezuka se enfrente a mis predicciones.

-Creo que no sería tan fácil como dices Mizuki-san –dijo Yuuta quien no quería enfrentarse a tal pareja.

Las parejas contrarias eran Yuuta y Mizuki, Saeki y Amane, por ultimo Oshitari y Atobe, en lo personal Tezuka quería enfrentarse con cierto chico de cabello plateado para enseñarle como se jugaba al tenis y porque Fuji se había fijado en el.

-Bien los individuales serán: Sengoku vs Kawamura, Ibu vs Inui, Kajitomo vs Kaidoh.

Los mencionados asintieron, ahora estaban atentos antes los enfrentamientos en dobles.

-Dobles serán: Fuji-Mizuki vs Momoshiro-Echizen, Saeki-Amane vs Oishi-Kikumaru y por ultimo Oshitari-Atobe vs Tezuka-Fuji.

-Parece que tendré un partido digno –dijo Atobe con su modestia de siempre –como es el partido con mas expectativa sugiero que se alternen individuales y dobles, deben comenzar por los individuales para que así sea el último partido en disputarse el nuestro.

La entrenadora acepto la propuesta hecha por Atobe, mientras que Tezuka se sintió algo decepcionado al perder la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Saeki pero no por eso se daría por vencido, ya se le ocurriría algo para vengarse de Saeki, (sin duda Fuji era una mala influencia).

Los huéspedes del hotel empezaron a llegar para ver los partidos, Sengoku y Kawamura calentaban en lo que las tribunas eran ocupadas, mientras estaban en los vestidores Fuji continuaba comiendo lo que sea que tuviera en el vaso, mientras que se podía observar un tanto tenso a Tezuka pues se tronaba continuamente el cuello.

-Voy por mas –dijo Fuji cuando su vaso estuvo vacio.

Salió de los vestidores dejando al resto del grupo, ninguno pudo seguirle por que estaban a medio vestir y no podían salir sin pantalones. Al salir de los vestidores ya casi estaban llenas las tribunas, ellos tomaron sus lugares mientras que Sengoku y Kawamura entraban en la cancha, como era de esperar Sengoku gano el saque.

-¿De qué me perdí? –dijo Fuji que acababa de llegar.

-Primer set Kawamura 40-30, Sengoku tiene el saque –dijo Oishi volteándolo a ver.

Alcanzo a ver que Fuji tenía un poco de polvo blanco en la nariz antes de que este se limpiara con la manga de la chamarra, acto seguido se llevo el vaso a la boca, Oishi se le quedo mirando unos momentos.

-¿Pasa algo Oishi? –pregunto Tezuka.

-No, nada fue imaginación mía.

Cada tanto tiempo Fuji se tallaba la nariz como si le picara además de que no tenía las piernas quietas pues le saltaban las piernas muestra de que al parecer estaba nervioso, Tezuka se observaba bastante tenso pues continuaba tronándose el cuello, Oishi no dejaba de observarlos y no prestaba atención al partido.

-Juego para Sengoku 7 juegos a 5 –anuncio el árbitro.

Kawamura y Sengoku se dieron la mano y se fueron a donde estaban los demás entre los aplausos de los espectadores, mientras que Yuuta, Mizuki, Echizen y Momo se preparaban para su partido.

-Fue un juego muy duro gane por un pelo –dijo Sengoku tomando agua.

-Como tú dices la suerte te sonríe –dijo Kawamura sonriendo tímidamente.

Fuji se acerco a Momo que estaba por salir con la escusa de tomar su toalla.

-Pss, Momo, ¿quieres ganarte una docena de bollos gigantes? –pregunto Fuji.

-¿Una docena? –dijo Momo volteando con interés -¿Qué tengo que hacer?, Fuji-sempai.

-Algo sin importancia, solo noquea a… no recuerdo su nombre, ¿Haramillo?, la cosa esa que juega con Yuuta, con tu Dunk Smash –dijo Fuji como si nada.

-Fuji-sempai eso no es correcto –dijo Momo algo serio.

-Bueno ya que no aceptas le diré a Echizen, tal vez si quiera esos bollos, su ciclón smash debería servir.

-¿Quién dijo que no aceptaba? –dijo Momo inmediatamente –claro que acepto esta misión.

Fuji regreso a su lugar con los ojos abiertos y sonriendo macabramente, Tezuka lo observo y alzo una ceja, sabía que Fuji tramaba algo pero lo dejaría pasar además él quería vengarse de Saeki y no estaba en posición de echar sermones.

En el juego Momo y Ryoma estaban algo irritados por la forma de juego de Mizuki, estaban empatados a tres juegos, Yuuta lanzo un globo, Momo volteo a ver a donde estaba Fuji, quien asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, Momo se lanzo tras la pelota e hizo su golpe.

-¡Mizuki-san! –exclamo Yuuta al ver al chico inconsciente en el suelo.

-Lo siento me pase de fuerza –se disculpo Momo.

-Mada mada dane –dijo Ryoma acomodándose su gorra.

Se llevaron al desmayado Mizuki, quien al no poder continuar el partido se retiro Yuuta, así pues ganaron el partido, dando lugar al siguiente encuentro.

-Te ganaste esos bollos, buen trabajo Momo –felicito Fuji a Momo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Tezuka.

-Al partido –dijo Fuji fingiendo inocencia.

Inui e Ibu tomaron su lugar en la cancha y dieron comienzo al partido, el juego de datos de Inui parecía estar siendo efectivo, sin embargo Ibu era alguien de mucha paciencia y no se irritaría fácilmente, mostraría su juego en el momento preciso.

-Fujiko, ayúdame a calentar –dijo Eiji jalándolo del brazo.

-Ya voy Eiji –dijo Fuji tratando de no tirar su vaso.

Se fueron a las canchas que estaban junto, dejaron sus cosas en una banca y se dispusieron a jugar.

-Por cierto, Fujiko, quería preguntarte algo, nya.

-¿Qué? –dijo Fuji llevándose el vaso a la boca.

-Nya, pues me preguntaba, ¿qué es lo que tomas desde hace rato? –dijo Eiji curioso.

-¿Esto? –dijo Fuji señalando el vaso que estaba en su mano.

-Pues sí.

-Solo estoy comiendo un poco de hielo.

-Nya, ¿es para que se te quite la inflamación de los golpes?, Fujiko –dijo un inocente Eiji.

-Si eso mismo –mintió Fuji.

La verdad era que Fuji estaba en su límite, después de cómo Tezuka se había portado esa noche estaba que se derretía por él y había descubierto, a lo largo de esas semanas, que masticar hielo lo calmaba.

-¿Listo? –pregunto Fuji quien se disponía a sacar.

-Sip pero tómalo con calma –dijo Eiji.

Fuji hizo su saque el cual paso peligrosamente cerca de la espinilla de Eiji.

-¿Qué demo…?

-¡Fuji te dije que lo tomaras con calma! –dijo Eiji asustado.

-Lo siento –se disculpo Fuji.

Fuji volvió a hacer el mismo saque apuntando al mismo lugar, Eiji se hizo a un lado para que la pelota no lo golpeara, la pelota pego en el suelo y vio que se había desviado unos centímetros a la derecha.

-Mi puntería esta desviada –murmuro Fuji.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿acaso quieres matarme del susto?

Empezaron un suave peloteo para que el gato calentara además también le servía a Fuji, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amigo, si bien fuerza no le faltaba a sus golpes hacía falta algo para que Fuji se concentrara.

-¿Te pasa algo Fujiko?, tus golpes son no son tan precisos como acostumbras –dijo Eiji.

-Creo que estoy algo ansioso –dijo Fuji tomando su vaso con hielo.

-Eso no es normal en ti.

Fuji se dispuso a comer más hielo y vio que este se había derretido, dio un pequeño bufido de frustración y se vació el agua helada en la cabeza, ya lo había notado en las prácticas pero ahora era más obvio, no solo su puntería sino sus golpes eran menos certeros.

-¿Estás loco?, te enfermaras –dijo Eiji al ver la acción del castaño.

-Es refrescante –dijo Fuji sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Oishi dile a Fuji que se puede enfermar –dijo Eiji hablando a la reja.

Fuji volteo a donde se había dirigido Eiji, ahí estaban Oishi que estaba acompañado de Tezuka, quien se trono el cuello.

-Está por terminar el partido de Inui tenemos que prepararnos –dijo Oishi.

-Hoi, hoi, ya era hora, estoy listo –dijo Eiji tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a Oishi.

Fuji guardo sus cosas y también fue con los demás para dirigirse a la cancha donde tenían lugar los partidos, se adelanto a buscar una maquina de hielo con Oishi pues Tezuka retuvo al gato.

-Kikumaru –llamo Tezuka.

-¿Si?, capitán.

-Ya has jugado contra Saeki antes y tengo entendido que la pasaste mal.

-Sí, puede ver mis movimientos y lanza la pelota al lado contrario a donde me voy a mover, eso no me entusiasma, nya –dijo Eiji un tanto abatido.

-Pero rompiste ese sello, ¿no es así?

-Nya, si pero me canse mucho.

-Durante los nacionales demostraste que ya has superado tu falta de resistencia, estoy seguro que lo demostraras hoy una vez más, y creo que la técnica de tu clon será útil.

-¿En serio lo crees Tezuka? –dijo Eiji entusiasmado por la confianza de su capitán.

-Por supuesto demuéstrale a Saeki que no te volverá a afectar.

-Nya, gracias capitán- dijo Eiji saltando.

-Además si le ganas –dijo en voz baja Tezuka –te comprare helado para una semana.

-¡Nya!, claro que lo hare –dijo Eiji saltando encima de Tezuka –¡gracias!

-Oishi, quítamelo de encima –dijo Tezuka tratando de zafarse del gato.


	7. Limite

Los personajes en The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, por obra del gran, gran señor de karma que la trae contra mi.

Aqui estan los dos capitulos fianles de este fic que espero les haya gustado y que les guste el final, no olviden dejar reviews!!!

**CAP.7**

**Limite**

Ibu había remontado hasta cierto punto pero Inui se recupero y gano siete juegos a seis, dando lugar entonces al partido siguiente partido de dobles, Eiji saltaba muy entusiasmado y Oishi trataba de calmarlo.

-Esta vez no te será tan fácil afectarme, nya –dijo Eiji dándole la mano a Saeki.

Saeki se concentro en el juego de Eiji, una vez más, tratando de que este se cansara, sin embargo Eiji mostro que su falta de resistencia había sido superada, Saeki y Amane trataron entonces de concentrarse en el juego de Oishi, pero al parecer el pelirrojo lo había tomado personal y se había ensañado con Saeki y no dejaba de mandarle pelotazos que con esfuerzos podía contestar, Eiji prácticamente se ocupo del partido pues Oishi parecía distraído pero Eiji se ocupaba a la perfección.

-Juego para Oishi-Kikumaru 6 juegos a 3 –dijo el árbitro.

Regresaron a las tribunas donde un Tezuka satisfecho observaba a Saeki derrotado, quien se veía abatido por la derrota sufrida.

-Pero, ¿qué le paso a Kikumaru?, parecía que se había enfocado especialmente en mi.

Amane dijo otro de sus tontos chistes que no hiso que el humor de Saeki mejorara, mientras el pelirrojo saltaba encima de Tezuka, quien una vez más trataba de soltarse del abrazo del gato.

-Oishi quítamelo de encima.

-Nya, lo logre Tezuka, le gane –dijo Eiji sin soltar a Tezuka –quiero helado de chocolate, vainilla, chocolate, napolitano, chocolate…

-Suéltalo –dijo Fuji al rescate de Tezuka, sonriendo pero tenía una mirada amenazante.

No necesito decirlo dos veces pues Eiji soltó a Tezuka como si este le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, sabía que Eiji no lo hacía con otras intenciones pero aun así solo Fuji tenía derecho a tener a Tezuka de esa manera.

-Kikumaru compórtate –dijo Tezuka con seriedad.

-Nya, solo estaba celebrando –dijo Eiji con ojos de cachorro regañado.

Tezuka se fue al lado de Fuji para observar el siguiente partido, Oishi no había pronunciado palabra pues otra vez estaba observando fijamente a Tezuka y Fuji, por una parte el castaño continuaba tallándose la nariz, y le saltaban las piernas, mientras que Tezuka se llevaba la mano al cuello, estaba muy tenso.

-Dame –dijo Tezuka tomando el vaso con hielo de Fuji.

-¿Pasa algo Tezuka? –pregunto preocupado Oishi.

-Nada solo estoy algo ansioso.

-¿Tu también?, nya, Fujiko está igual –dijo Eiji.

Tezuka miro de reojo a Fuji quien estaba comiendo hielo y no lo volteo a ver, Kaidoh y Kajimoto habían entrado a la cancha para dar comienzo a su encuentro.

-Oishi acompáñame –dijo Tezuka tomando su raqueta.

Oishi siguió a Tezuka fuera de las gradas, mientras que Fuji y Eiji se quedaron a observar el partido que al parecer seria uno largo. Tezuka fue junto con Oishi a la cancha que estaba junto para calentar un poco, tenía que distraerse ya estaba en su límite, el haber visto a Fuji de alguna manera indefenso ayer hacían que el chico de lentes muriera de ganas de estar con el castaño.

-Tezuka me preocupas, también Fuji, ya viste que sus golpes no son los mismos igual los tuyos –dijo Oishi después de unos golpes – y están nerviosos no es normal en ustedes, no sé que esté pasando pero debes ponerle un alto.

-Suficiente –dijo Tezuka callando a Oishi –lo necesito.

Tezuka soltó su raqueta y se retiro de la cancha dejando solo a Oishi, este se quedo confundido por la acción del capitán. Tezuka ya no podía resistir lo admitía, el tenis de ambos era afectado, lo necesitaba, quería estar con él, había sido su culpa pues se había comportado como un verdadero tonto dejando que esto fuera tan lejos, seguiría el consejo de Oishi y le pondría un alto a esta situación.

-Nya, Fuji quédate quieto me pones nervioso –dijo Eiji observando como el castaño no se podía estar quieto.

-El burro hablando de orejas –murmuro Fuji.

-Fuji estas raro, nya, tal vez deberías decirle a Tezuka que no jugaras el también está algo raro, me estas preocupando, lo que paso les está afectando haz algo al respecto.

-Basta…ya no lo soporto –dijo Fuji interrumpiendo a Eiji –lo necesito.

Fuji dejo a un lado su vaso y se levanto dejando a Eiji con la palabra en la boca, al salir de la cancha se encontró con Tezuka, quien le dirigió una mirada, sin decir una palabra empezaron a caminar juntos alejándose del bullicio del partido. Fuji había llegado a su límite, reconocería que se había comportado como un niño y había exagerado la situación, quería estar con él, lo necesitaba, haría lo que Eiji le dijo y haría algo al respecto.

Una vez que consideraron que ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados se detuvieron y voltearon a verse, se quedaron en silencio un momento solo mirándose a los ojos.

-Te necesito –dijeron Tezuka y Fuji al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio por la sorpresa, no esperaban que el otro fuera a decir lo mismo, Tezuka se recupero primero y comenzó a hablar.

-Suke, lo siento fui un arrogante, me comporte como un tonto, nunca te he subestimado lo juro, te necesito…eres la única persona con la que quiero estar siempre –dijo Tezuka disculpándose tomando a Fuji de la cintura acercándolo.

-Yo también lo siento, Mitsu, fui infantil y exagere todo, eres todo lo que necesito… y todo lo que quiero –dijo Fuji rodeando el cuello de Tezuka con sus brazos.

-Llegue a mi limite me rindo –dijo Tezuka rozando los labios de Fuji con los suyos.

-De hecho creo que nos rendimos al mismo tiempo… ¿te parece un empate?

-Es suficiente para mí –dijo Tezuka antes de hacer de los labios de Fuji suyos.

El beso que había comenzado con ternura pronto se volvió apasionado, reclamando el cuerpo del otro al que tanto extrañaban, tuvieron que romper el beso por falta de oxigeno, ambos con la respiración agitada y con una mirada llena de deseo.

-¿Dónde? –pregunto Fuji directamente.

-Los vestidores están cerca –dijo Tezuka besando el cuello de Fuji.

-Ahhh… podrían descubrirnos.

-Eso solo lo hace más emocionante, ¿no?

-Estas aprendiendo Mitsu –dijo Fuji mordiéndole el labio.

Entre besos y caricias entraron al cuarto, tan solo cerraron la puerta y Fuji ya le estaba quitando la playera a Tezuka quien estaba ocupado en el cuello del castaño, pronto las prendas de los dos se encontraban en el suelo y tenían libertad de sentir el cuerpo del otro.

-¿Has visto a Tezuka? –pregunto Oishi llegando-¿dónde está Fuji?

-No sé, pero dijo que ya no soportaba y que necesitaba algo luego se fue.

-Tezuka dijo algo parecido –dijo Oishi más preocupado si eso se podía.

-¿Crees que están juntos? –pregunto Eiji empezando a preocuparse.

-Seguro fueron a buscar un poco mas –murmuro Oishi.

Oishi jaloneo a Eiji para buscar a Tezuka y Fuji, estaba seguro que necesitaban otra dosis de lo que fuera que estuvieran tomando, supuso que habían ido a su habitación, no entendía cómo es que Tezuka y Fuji habían caído en algo así, especialmente de Tezuka, tendría una buena conversación con ambos una vez que los hallaran, y después le diría a la entrenadora, aquello era grave muy grave.

-Tenemos que volver –dijo Fuji mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-¿Otro set? –pregunto Tezuka mordiendo el hombro del castaño.

-¿Me estas provocando? –dijo Fuji besando el cuello de Kunimitsu.

-Sí, ¿funciona?

Fuji beso a Tezuka con intensidad correspondido de la misma forma, cuando les hizo falta el oxigeno se separaron, dándose pequeños besos.

-Ya jugamos dos sets, después del partido continuamos con el nuestro, ¿te parece?

-Bien, será un partido muy intenso –dijo Tezuka.

-De eso puedes estar seguro –dijo Fuji volviéndolo a besar.

No habían encontrado a Tezuka y Fuji en su habitación, Oishi aprovecho para buscar en sus cosas, alguna pastilla extraña, polvo o algo de hierba pero no encontró nada aparte de unos analgésicos. Cuando regresaban a las canchas vieron a Tezuka y Fuji salir de los vestidores, muy desarreglados y con la respiración agitada.

-¡Por Kami!, se han peleado –dijo Oishi asustado.

Los mencionados vieron a Oishi y Eiji lo que impidió que Tezuka abrazara a Fuji por la espalda, la golden pair se veía aliviada de haberlos encontrado, fueron a su encuentro con rapidez.

-¿Dónde estaban?, ¿se han peleado por esa cosa?, ¿no ven que eso los está destruyendo?, por favor entren en razón –dijo Oishi desesperado.

-¿Eh? –dijo Fuji desconcertado.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente –dijo Oishi.

-Sera después tenemos un partido –dijo Tezuka dirigiéndose con Fuji a las canchas.

Llegaron a las canchas justo cuando este terminaba, vieron como Kajimoto marcaba el último punto, Kaidoh había perdido siete juegos a seis; luciendo notoriamente más relajados tomaron sus raquetas, dispuestos a entrar al terreno de juego, Atobe y Oshitari les siguieron.

-¿Pero que les paso? –pregunto Oshitari al ver la pinta que estos tenían.

-Nada grave Yuushi –dijo Fuji con su típica sonrisa.

-Los vi bastante ansiosos antes, claro eso sucede cuando van a jugar con Ore-sama.

-No te des tanta importancia Atobe –dijo Tezuka con seriedad.

La pareja de Oshitari y Atobe habían ganado dos sets seguidos, Tezuka y Fuji habían perdido el último punto, Atobe se veía muy satisfecho de sí, Oshitari había contestado los smash que habían hecho Tezuka y Fuji con su Higuma Otoshi, mientras que en las gradas ya habían vuelto Oishi y Eiji, el primero observaba con preocupación, para no perder la costumbre, parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un colapso nervioso.

-Vaya, al parecer hacen una pareja fatal –dijo Atobe.

-Mide tus palabras Ore-sama –dijo Fuji abriendo los ojos y sonriendo con malicia.


	8. Strongest Pair

Los personajes en The Prince of tennis no me pertenecen como ya dije, el gran, gran señor del Karma no me lo permite.

Espero les haya gustado el fic y ojala dejen reviews para saber si sus opiniones tanto si les gusto como si no, y para saber si sigo publicando nuevos fics de esta pareja.

Valga la rebundancia... Viva la Strongest Pair!!!!!

**CAP.8**

**Strongest Pair**

Tocaba sacar a Fuji, este respiro profundamente e hizo su saque invisible, Atobe no pudo contestarlo.

-15 – 0 –anuncio el árbitro.

Tezuka no se había movido de su posición, Fuji volvió a hacer su saque invisible, esta vez Atobe lo contesto con un globo, pero Tezuka estaba preparado salto e hizo un smash a lo cual Oshitari contesto con su Higuma Otoshi.

-Esa pelota…-dijo Fuji.

-No entrara –completo Tezuka.

Dicho y hecho la pelota pego fuera, la pareja del Hyotei no creía lo que había sucedido, tenía que haber sido un error de parte de Oshitari.

-30 – 0 –dijo al árbitro.

El castaño volvió a hacer su saque invisible, Atobe hizo un globo nuevamente, Tezuka salto una vez más e hizo un smash, Oshitari volvió a hacer el Higuma Otoshi, una vez más la pelota pego fuera.

-40 – 0.

-¿Qué está pasando? –se pregunto Oshitari.

-La red –dijo Atobe señalando con la raqueta.

Fuji sonrió, sabía que aquello era frustrante, no le hacía gracia que un smash a la red pudiera vencer el Higuma Otoshi, (aunque el ya lo había superado); una vez más el castaño hizo su saque invisible.

-Esta vez no caeré –dijo Atobe haciendo un tiro recto.

Pero el chico de lentes se encontraba en la red e hizo su dejada Zero Shiki, Oshitari que estaba en la red no pudo hacer nada solo ver como la pelota rodaba hacia la red.

-Set para la pareja Tezuka-Fuji, 1 juego 2 –anuncio el árbitro.

El siguiente juego lo ganaron gracias a sus combinaciones, parecía que siempre habían jugado dobles, sabían sin necesidad de hablarse o alguna seña la jugada que haría el otro; los chicos del Hyotei habían caído en la Zona Tezuka, todas las pelotas volvía al chico de lentes, Oshitari vio entonces con sorpresa que su golpe no regresaba a Tezuka sino al castaño del cual Atobe y Oshitari se habían olvidado y concentrado solamente en Tezuka, una vez que el castaño golpeo la pelota vieron como no podían contestar el Tsubame Gaeshi que acababa de hacer.

-Set para la pareja Tezuka-Fuji, 3 juegos a 2.

Fuji salto e hizo un smash, Oshitari trato de hacer el Higuma Otoshi pero el golpe era demasiado fuerte y le quito la raqueta de la mano.

-40 – 15.

Atobe estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, Oshitari saco y empezó un peloteo, la pareja del Seigaku no dejaba espacios abiertos que él pudiera atacar, había pensado que el accidente que había sufrido el castaño dejaría vulnerable a los del Seigaku pero al parecer Fuji estaba en sus mejores condiciones, pero él no permitiría que el juego siguiera así, Fuji se encontraba en la red y Tezuka había hecho un globo, Atobe salto e hizo el Rondo hacia la destrucción, el primer smash pego en la empuñadora de la raqueta de Fuji para aflojar el agarre, entonces se dispuso a hacer el segundo smash.

-¡No es posible! –musito Atobe al ver como su rondo hacia la destrucción era vencido.

Fuji había vencido el Rondo hacia la destrucción de Atobe con un Kirin Otoshi, el primer smash si bien había sido para aflojar el agarre, el castaño se había recuperado en seguida tomando la raqueta con ambas manos cuando vio que Atobe iba a hacer el segundo smash.

-Set para la pareja Tezuka-Fuji, 4 juegos a 2 –anuncio el árbitro.

-Tendríamos que hacer un juego largo por Fuji –dijo irritado Atobe.

-Pues si tú sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo haces? –respondió Oshitari tratando de mantener la calma.

El set iba 30 – 30, habían utilizado la dejada Zero Shiki y un Tsubame Gaeshi combinado con la Zona Tezuka, el castaño golpeo la pelota lanzada por Oshitari con ambos de la raqueta y su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada, cuando Atobe la contesto, Tezuka bajo su raqueta.

-Esa pelota…

-No pasara la red –completo Tezuka.

La pelota golpeo la red por el efecto del quinto contraataque de Fuji, el Hecantocheires no Monban (N/A: no se si está bien escrito, no puedo ni pronunciarlo).

-40 – 30.

Atobe irritado se dispuso a sacar, una vez más empezó un largo peloteo, no podía permitir que ganaran el siguiente punto, no los dejaría.

-Recuerda que tenemos un partido pendiente –dijo Fuji devolviendo el golpe de Atobe.

-Lo tengo muy presente –dijo Tezuka esperando el golpe de Oshitari.

-Entonces pongamos fin a esto –dijo preparando su golpe Fuji.

Oshitari devolvió otra vez, pero esta vez seria Fuji quien contestara, una corriente de aire se hizo presente, y Fuji golpeo la pelota, observaron como la pelota se elevaba y caía en la línea de fondo.

-Va a volver a Fuji –dijo Atobe preparándose para el golpe.

Pero ante su sorpresa la pelota se fue al lado contrario, aun aturdidos vieron que ahí se encontraba Tezuka con la pelota en la mano derecha.

-Set y juego para la pareja Tezuka-Fuji 6 juegos a 2 –anuncio el árbitro.

Atobe aun no salía de su aturdimiento y Oshitari los felicito de buena manera diciendo que ambos eran de temer, en cuanto pudieron desaparecieron entre la multitud que se había formado en torno a ellos, pues Oishi los buscaba con intenciones de darles un sermón y Saeki quería felicitar personalmente a Fuji algo que el chico de lentes no permitiría, además ellos tenían un partido pendiente.

-Eso…estuvo genial –dijo Fuji con la respiración entrecortada.

-Completamente de acuerdo –dijo Tezuka de igual manera.

Se encontraban en su habitación, está de más decir que ambas camas estaban totalmente desarregladas, ambos chicos estaban en la cama de Tezuka besándose, querían sentir al otro lo más posible, por esos días en que no se habían tenido.

-Creo que el contenernos tanto tiempo lo hizo mejor –dijo Fuji.

-No volvamos a hacerlo –dijo Tezuka besando el cuello del tensai –no lo soportaría.

-De acuerdo… ¡ahhh!... yo tampoco soportaría más baños fríos –dijo Fuji disfrutando de las caricias de Tezuka –la próxima me dará pulmonía.

-Estarías en cama un tiempo y yo te cuidaría –dijo Tezuka viendo los ojos de Fuji.

-Me gusta la idea pero sin la pulmonía, no podríamos hacer nada divertido –dijo Fuji sonriéndole -¿qué hacías tu para entretenerte?

-¿Yo?, aparte de entrenar como desquiciado… digamos que el jardín de mi abuelo jamás estuvo tan cuidado.

-¿Te dedicaste a la jardinería? –dijo Fuji riendo.

-Es más relajante de lo que crees… me gusta cuidar bonsáis, ¿tú que hacías?

-Pues creo que necesito nuevos controles para mi X-Box, los deje inservibles, acabe todos mis juegos y los de Yuuta dos veces –dijo Fuji.

-¿Te la pasaste jugando?

-También practique en el piano como jamás lo había hecho, es muy relajante y descargas todo, compuse algunas cosas –dijo Fuji besando el pecho de Tezuka.

-Me gustaría escucharte tocar.

-Ya habrá oportunidad cuando regresemos –dijo Fuji siguiendo con su trabajo.

-Debemos hablar con Oishi cuando regresemos, el pobre se está volviendo loco de preocupación –dijo Tezuka delirando de placer.

-Pero es divertido verlo así.

-Ya te deje jugar con la mente de Oishi hoy, por cierto, ¿qué fue ese polvo blanco en la nariz?

-Azúcar glas.

-Creo que le provocaras un trauma.

-¿Vas a seguir hablando de el?, o… ¿jugamos otro set? -dijo Fuji besando a Tezuka.

Tezuka correspondió al beso de Fuji dispuesto a otro set, las caricias del castaño lo enloquecían jamás estaría lejos de el de nuevo. Estaba a mitad del juego cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta desesperadamente.

-¡Tezuka!, ¡Fuji!, abran la puerta.

Los mencionados seguían en lo suyo, pero no por ello dejaron de aporrear la puerta, todo ese alboroto hacia que se cortara su inspiración y no permitiría que arruinaran su momento con el de lentes, Fuji trato de separarse para ir a atender el llamado.

-Ignóralo –dijo Tezuka que no lo dejaba ir.

-¡Se que están dentro! –dijeron desde fuera -¡abran la puerta!

Fuji se separo de Tezuka de mala gana, no quería atender la puerta pero no los dejarían en paz si no lo hacía, se puso los bóxers con rapidez y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Syusuke termina lo que empezaste! –dijo Tezuka de mala gana.

Fuji solo sonrió ante lo dicho por Tezuka, este cruzo los brazos con fastidio, observando al castaño que estaba por abrir la puerta y confiaba en que se deshiciera de los intrusos rápido, Fuji entreabrió la puerta dejando ver a los visitantes.

-Oishi, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Fuji con su habitual sonrisa.

-Estuvimos buscándolos por todas partes, nya, desaparecieron de repente –dijo Eiji enojado.

-Estábamos preocupados –dijo Saeki que acompañaba a la golden pair.

-Pero no sucede nada, estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo, ¿dónde creían que estábamos?

-No sé, consiguiendo un poco más de la cosa que toman me supongo –dijo Oishi con enfado –no puedo creer que se hayan peleado por eso.

-¿Suke porque tardas? –dijo Tezuka apareciendo atrás de Fuji abrazándolo y mordiendo su hombro.

Las visitas se quedaron de piedra al ver a Tezuka abrazando a Fuji, ambos estaban solo en bóxers, pronto estuvieron tan rojos como el cabello de Eiji, a quien Oishi le había tapado los ojos.

-Lo siento después hablamos, pero Mitsu y yo necesitamos otra dosis –dijo Fuji cerrando la puerta.

Ahora si Oishi estaba pero bien traumado, y le dio un tic en el ojo, Saeki en shock seguía con la boca abierta, mientras Eiji no paraba de parpadear una vez que Oishi le quitara la mano de los ojos.

-Lo hiciste a propósito –dijo Fuji, no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Valió la pena ver la cara de Saeki –dijo Tezuka sin inmutarse.

-Creo que eres algo sádico –dijo Fuji sonriendo.

-Aprendo del mejor –dijo Tezuka besándolo –estábamos a mitad de un set.

-Sera mejor reanudarlo –dijo Fuji conduciendo a Tezuka a la cama.

A lo largo de esa semana tuvieron que convencer a Oishi que no tomaban drogas, quien los obligo a hacerse un examen anti-doping para creerles, al pobre no se le había quitado el tic en el ojo; Eiji ya se había recuperado pero aun así no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver a Tezuka cerca de Fuji, entregaron su investigación de química en la sacaron la mayor nota y se mostraron los logros de cada uno; Tezuka le mostro el jardín de su abuelo el cual estaba precioso y Fuji saco varias fotografías, además Tezuka le regalo un bonsái y unos nuevos controles para su consola; por su parte Fuji dio un concierto de piano privado a Tezuka, le regalo a Tezuka uno de sus cactus y un disco con las melodías que había compuesto y por supuesto no perdían la oportunidad de tener algún "receso" cada vez que tenían oportunidad.


End file.
